Prince Kiefer
Prince Kiefer Kiefer is one of the second Balancers. He is the eldest of the Triplets. He's funny, sarcastic, and bold. He isn't afraid to insult people with power. He controls Lightning. He and Samson have a strong, friend-like bond. He and Jamie constantly quarrel, but deep down they have a strong sibling bond. He tends to poke fun at just about everyone, even dangerous people like The Kyphaerite General. He is the Rider of the Triplet's aquanix, Shinux. He has been revealed as the main protagonist of Volume Three Water and Fire Volume One Part One: Training Kiefer is with Samson most of the time, and they share a polar bear that brings them to the Land of the Polar Bear. He and Samson play chess, and Kiefer wins. Kiefer is walking with Samson when the Capital Battle begins Part Two: Our Destiny Kiefer reveals he had a dream about when the bricks almost fell on them. He was reunited with Shinux when the ship came. When Samson was falling out of the tube, he used magnetism (without knowing he was) to save him. He let Shinux set up a nest, when she was attacked by the Rouge aerialnix. He tried to use Coffin to get to her, angering Samson. He and Samson flew on Coffin and helped Shinux battle the aerialnix. Part Three: The Manor Kiefer comforted Samson after he exploded at Miles. He, along with Jamie and Samson fought Iekaantared and destroyed Domination Water and Fire Volume Two Part Four: The Split Kiefer appeared to be more skilled in controlling lightning. He hugged Shinux goodbye, disappointed that he couldn't bring her. He attacked Reality with lightning as they tried to escape. Kiefer was amazed by Stella's palace. Kiefer was sent with Kypharontina to train on Kyphaerone. Kyph told Kiefer about how Kyphaerites live. Upon arrival to the island, Kiefer was taken captive. Part Five: The Darkness Kiefer yelled at the Kyphaerites, and even threw lightning bolts at them. Kyph gave him lodestone, which had meat concealed in it. He broke the lodestone to get to it. Kiefer discovered his power over lodestones, by making the particals reform around the canister of meat. Kiefer argued with a guard, then was knocked out and brought to the General. The General mentioned the Alma X, and how his mother had been brought to the Pool of Souls. Kiefer, at that moment discoverd another ability: he could see magnetic fields. He saw there was a tunnel below Kyphaerone. The General then mentioned that the Third Temple was his. The Heir's voice interrupted. Kiefer, desperate, began to notice how the General talked differently. He was taken away, and woke up in a cave. After a while, electric sparks began to form words. He was given water and food. Then, the lightning began to teach him. While Kiefer was practicing manipulating magnetic fields, he blacked out. The Thief showed he and his siblings visions of their siblings escaping their islands. Before the Darkness struck, the lightning revealed it was controlled by the General. Kiefer ascended the tunnel, and flew out onto Kyphaerone's surface. Kiefer blasted through Kyph's nemesis' gloss, performing a feat. Her nemesis flew away, saying he had to join with the Alma X. Then, the Queen's servant gave him the flute to summon the Kyphaerites. At the healing tower, Kiefer helped Jamie (aka magical nurse) heal Samson. He and Jamie told him about what had happened on Herbil. Part Six: A Dove For A Shield Kiefer wore yellow robes and a lodestone crown, with lightning-like cloth strips on it. Kiefer helped create shelters out of lodestone. When interrogated by the Heir, Kiefer insulted him, like with Iekaantared. Kiefer berated Samson for his recklessness with the Heir. At the village, he was surprised by his similarities with Alightna. Kiefer and Alightna played catch with lightning. During the battle with the Dark Count, Kiefer used his crown to fire multiple bolts at him. When they returned to the present, Kiefer used lodestones to fly. Kiefer used the flute to summon Kyphaerites. Kiefer supported Jamie, along with Samson. Upon arrival to their home, Kiefer teased Miles about how he had kissed the couches last time. Kiefer helped with the preparations for Maddie's party. He and Samson made her a shadownix head. Abilities Elemental Abilities Kiefer, as a Balancer, can control Water and Lightning. Water Kiefer learned water from his father, King Aiden. He trained mostly in the Land of the Polar Bear, with his father. Some of the water spells he used in Volume One were Spleeshee and Carwavo. He mainly relied on water during Volume One. He used water less in Volume Two. Lightning Kiefer learned Lightning initially from Mage Duddurn, although it is unknown how his training went. He hardly used lightning in Volume One, but used it much more in Volume Two. He learned Lightning from the Kyphaerite General, learning aspects lightning such as creating magnetic stone, magnetism, and seeing magnetic fields. He was able to break through Kypharontina's Nemisis' gloss shell with lightning. Quotes "Whoa back up! You're a kid too! How is that a pity?" ''- To Iekaantared ''"Am I really that sarcastic?" '' "''Tricky, tricky, tricky." ''- about Miles lying to Jamie "''So you expect me to get back and do it nicely?" ''-when Jamie disapproves of Kiefer slumping in his chair ''"Get on with it you stupid polar bear!" ''-riding to the Land of the Polar Bear ''"You know, have you ever had a feeling that we're different?... I wonder if we're meant for something else, something bigger than we can imagine." -''during the chess game, one of the few serious things Kiefer has said. ''"You gonna kiss the couches again?" to Miles after returning from Aloma "Oh, you betcha Gramps." "Uh, Gramps, the assisted living place is across the ocean." "Wait one second and then I'll let you continue: Are you the King?" Category:Volume One Category:Volume Two Category:Almas Category:Volume Three Category:Water People Category:Balancer Network Category:Triplets Category:Lightning Category:Multiple Powers Category:Royalty